


The cat's out of the bag

by Adam_Irons



Series: RWBY Requests [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Boob Jobs, Face-Sitting, Facials, Futa!Blake, Futanari, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Snowballing, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: When Yang is worried about Blake, she goes to Professor Goodwich for help. However, neither of then could have expected what they find when they follow her to the forest of Forever Fall.





	The cat's out of the bag

**Author's Note:**

> This work was requested by The Another One
> 
> If you have a request of your own, feel free to comment it, and I'll try to get around to it as soon as possible.

“And what brings you here, Miss Xiao Long?” Professor Goodwich inquired, seemingly annoyed that Yang had interrupted her busy schedule for what was no doubt a trivial matter.

“Well, it’s my partner, Blake.” Yang began, looking rather worried. Glynda gave the blonde student the benefit of the doubt, just in case this was a matter that required her assistance, and gave Yang her undivided attention.

“Miss Belladonna?” Glynda asked. Yang nodded.

“Yeah, she’s been acting really weird lately.” Yang explained. “I think she’s getting stressed out about the white fang and Roman Torchwick. She always seems distracted, not just in class, but all the time, like something’s on her mind. She hardly eats at lunch. If I ever wake up in the night, she always acts like she’s just woken up, but I can tell she was never asleep. I’ll see her just staring, like she’s in a world of her own, it looks like she’s staring at me sometimes. She’s always so fidgety and anxious, especially before and after training when we’re in the locker rooms. I’ve tried talking to her about it, but she just looks away and turns red, and refuses to talk to me, like she’s embarrassed or ashamed to.”

Glynda considered all this information for a few minutes, thinking about what yang had told her. It could be the case that Blake really was just stressed out over the white fang and Roman Torchwick, as would any aspiring huntress or huntsman be. However, the Professor’s years of teaching experience led her to believe that there was another possible cause for the Faunus girl’s behaviour.

“I see...” The older woman replied, frowning, before looking up at Yang, pushing her glasses up her nose. “Perhaps you and I should speak to Miss Belladonna and see if we can find the cause of the problems she’s been having?” The Professor suggested.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Yang told her. “I’ll go find Blake and tell her you need to speak to us both. Thanks Professor!” With that, Yang left the woman’s office.

The purple eyed blonde headed back to team RWBY’s dorm room to find Blake, thankful that she would finally be able to help her friend with the problems she’s been having. However, she arrived there, only to see that Blake had vanished since she had last been there.

“Hey guys, where’s Blake?” Yang asked Ruby and Weiss.

“She left a few minutes ago. Said she had some business to take care of.” Weiss told Yang.

“And you let her go!?” Yang exclaimed, assuming that Blake must have been referring to the white fang.

“Should we not have...?” Ruby asked, as she and Weiss shared a confused look.

Yang ignored the question, not even bothering to close the door as she bolted down the corridor and out of the building, hoping to catch up with her partner before she confronted the white fang alone. On her way down to the courtyard, she pulled out her scroll and messaged Professor Goodwich, hoping that she would be able to help her stop Blake.

As she made her way across the school, Yang spotted a figure in the distance. A tall, slender female with a black bow heading out of the school via the north exit, rather than the west one as one would if they were going into the city. Yang, however, didn’t notice, until she was stopped in her tracks by none other than Glynda.

“Professor, she’s going after them! We have to stop her now!” Yang explained.

“Calm down, Yang.” Glynda told her. “We don’t know that that’s what she’s doing. Perhaps we should follow her to see where she is going?” The older blonde suggested. Yang thought for a second, before nodding.

“Yeah... yeah, I guess that ought to work...” She replied, looking anxiously after Blake.

For the next half an hour or so, the two blondes tailed the cat Faunus to find out where it was she was going. Blake would usually have noticed them, had she not been so distracted. The women followed her at what Glynda called a ‘safe distance’, as the raven hired cat girl headed into the forest of forever fall.

The women followed her into the forest, careful not to make too much of a noise by snapping any twigs or crunching any of the scarlet coloured leaves in the ground. Eventually, they stopped once Blake reached a clearing in the middle of the forest. She had take Gambol Shroud with her, in the event that she was attacked by any Grimm, and placed it against a tree within arm’s reach just in case it was needed.

Then, to the surprise of both of the blondes, she began to strip naked. She first removed her jacket, folding it up neatly and placing it on the ground, before doing the same with her top and her trousers, until she was wearing nothing but her bra and underwear, before removing them too. She unhooked her bra, unknowingly revealing her perfect C cup breasts to Yang and Glynda, both women staring lustfully at her from afar. However, the two blonde’s both gasped when they watched the cat girl take one more look around, before pulling down her panties.

There, between Blake’s legs, was something that Yang and Glynda both recognised, but had never before seen on a woman. About ten or so inches long, dripping precum and with a pair of balls hanging underneath it, was Blake’s penis. Yang blushed, as she and Glynda watched the girl take one last look around now that she was completely naked, before sitting on the ground with her back to a tree, as she wrapped her right hand around the thick member and began to slowly stroke it.

“Ohh...mm....” Blake moaned, closed her eyes and throwing her head back as she touched herself. She reached up to her chest with her left hand, gently squeezing her breast and giving the nipple a slight lick, before she lower it down to the base of her cock, massaging her balls while her fingers teased in between her soaking wet folds.

“Just as I had expected...” Glynda muttered, although Yang didn’t pay any attention to her, too fascinated and entranced by what her partner was doing with that thing between her thighs. Blake moaned a little louder, as she stroked her cock faster, although still taking her time, savouring the moment.

“Ohh... Yang...” The Faunus moaned. For a second, Yang thought that Blake had seen her, until she and Glynda realised that the girl was fantasising that it was Yang that was getting her off.

“I knew it.” Glynda whispered to Yang. “It seems that your teammate has feelings towards you, but for whatever reason is unwilling to admit it.” The Professor told the purple eyed girl.

“What!? Blake!? That’s crazy!” Yang exclaimed. Unfortunately, her voice wasn’t as soft as Glynda’s, and caught Blake’s attention. The cat girl shot to her feet, as she tried to cover herself with her jacket.

“Hello?” The Faunus called out anxiously. “W-Who’s there?” Glynda sighed, and Yang stepped out from her hiding spot. “Y-Yang!? W-What did you see? What did you hear...?” Blake asked her face as red as the leaves around them.

“Everything.” Yang admitted, as Glynda stepped out to join her.

“Professor!? What are you both doing here? Spying on me?” Blake asked, as she tried her best to hide herself with her jacket.

“Your partner was concerned about you, so it was my idea to follow you to make sure that you weren’t putting yourself in any danger.” Glynda explained, earning a confused look from Blake. “Yang thought that you were leaving to confront the white fang by yourself, but now I see that you had other plans...” Glynda added, trying not to blush.

“Blake, you said my name...” Yang pointed out, making her partner’s cheeks glow even redder.

“Yeah...” She replied, before sighing. “The truth is, Yang, I really like you. I mean, I guess what I’m, trying to say is... I love you...” The Faunus admitted, averting her eyes from the blonde’s. “I just couldn’t say anything because, well, you’d think I was a freak, because of this...” She added, looking down at her cock that she was still trying to hide under her jacket.

“Blake, I could never think that!” Yang exclaimed. “I’d love you no matter what you had between your legs...” Yang added, before realising what she had said.

“You... love me?” Blake asked. Yang’s eyes went wide, but then she smirked as she played it off.

“Yeah, think you can handle that?” The blonde asked, acting cool, but her scarlet cheeks gave her away.

“Sure. Only if you can handle this...” Blake replied, looking down at her penis, before realising how lewd that sounded. “W-wait, I didn’t mean...” She began, but Yang was already sauntering over to her, undressing herself a she did, wearing nothing but her bra and panties by the time she reached Blake.

“Well then, let’s take you for a ride and see...” The blonde suggested in a sultry tone.

“Wait...” Blake stopped her, looking over at Glynda. Yang looked back at the older woman.

“You just gonna stand there?” She asked. “If you’re not gonna join in, could you give us a bit of privacy please?” Yang told her, expecting her to leave. What she didn’t expect was for the woman to let her hair down and begin to undress as she made her way over to the pair of students.

“Now, this is an offer I can’t refuse.” She commented, stripping out of her bra and skirt to reveal that she wasn’t wearing any underwear whatsoever.

“No, I wasn’t–” Yang began, before seeing Blake practically drooling over the teacher. “Alright, come on then!” She added, tossing her panties and bra aside, so that all three women were naked now.

The two blonde’s pushed Blake onto her back. The cat girl squealed, as she dropped her jacket down next to her, revealing her cock and balls to the pair once more, as they positioned themselves in between her legs. Before Blake could protest, Yang took her cock in her hand and began to slowly stroke it, as if she had done this before, but Blake didn’t want to accuse her of anything, especially after she had been so understanding and accepting.

“This is what you were imagining, right?” Yang asked, as Blake nodded, biting her lip. “Well, how about this instead...”

Blake gasped, as Yang took her cock in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down the shaft as the Faunus felt her tip hit the back of her throat, only to carry on going down without the girl even gagging. The cat girl was enjoying the girl she loved sucking her cock so much that she was taken by surprise when Glynda began to tease her dripping wet folds. The amber eyed girl gasped, looking down at Glynda to see that the woman’s mouth was in between her legs, and she could feel her wet tongue gently pressing in between her pussy lips, before sliding inside of her.

“AH!” Blake cried, as Glynda’s tongue entered her soaking cunt, while at the same time, Yang used her tongue to lap up the precum that trickled down Blake’s shaft form her tip, before once again deepthroating her thick member.

“Tastes so good...” Glynda moaned, as Blake noticed her hand between her own legs, masturbating as she ate out her student. Her tongue teased her hole for a while, before moving up to pleasure her clitoris instead.

Meanwhile, Yang easily managed to take her partner’s entire length down her throat, her oesophagus squeezing the girl’s shaft and pleasuring her as she felt her pulse through her member, her heartbeat getting faster and faster as she already built up to cum any second now.

“Yang... I’m going to....” Blake whimpered, about to orgasm.

Yang nodded her head, taking Blake’s entire shaft down her throat as Glynda struck her clit with her tongue. Blake screamed at the overload of pleasure, her body quaking as her muscles contracted, wracked with almost unfathomable ecstasy as she orgasmed. Glynda made sure to lap up every last drop of Blake’s delectable juices that oozed from her cunt, while Yang’s neck bulged as Blake’s cock throbbed inside of her, pumping her full of her thick loads of semen.

Once Blake was finished, the two blonde’s knelt up, still between her legs as she looked up at the two of them. All around Glynda’s mouth was a mess where she had sprayed her with her juices, and while she had tried to lick around her lips as best she could, it only made more of a mess, although the Professor didn’t seem to mind. Yang, on the other hand, had been surprisingly a lot tidier than the older woman, opting rather to swallow any of the cum that was still in her mouth, although a little bit of it still dribbled down her chin.

“T-Thanks, guys...” Blake panted, catching her breath as she made to get dressed, only for the two women to push her back down to the ground.

“Just where do you think you’re going young lady?” Glynda asked in an authoritative tone.

“We’re not done with you yet.” Yang added with a wink. Blake gulped, a little nervous, but even more so excited as to what the two women would do to her next.

The blonde women shared a smirk, before each of them leaned down on both sides of Blake’s cock, with Yang on her left and Glynda on her right. The two then pressed their breasts together, making the older of the two feel insecure that the girl who was young enough to be her daughter was two cup sizes bigger than her C cup’s, but thought nothing more of it, as she and Yang pressed Blake’s cock in between their collective four breasts.

Blake moaned, as the two women began to rub her shaft up and down with their breasts, feeling them almost smothering her cock as she was pleasured beyond belief by the two women. All she had to do was lie back and allow the two gorgeous blonde’s to work her cock with their tits, dirtying themselves in what of her cum had tricked down the sides of her shaft, although neither seemed to mind the mess.

“Do you like this Blake?” Yang asked. The answer was rather obvious, Blake though, but she answered her anyway.

“Yes... thank you!” The Faunus moaned, as she reached up to squeeze her breasts, possibly playing with her nipples a little bit as she liked to do while she masturbated, only for Glynda to slap her hands down.

“The only pleasure you’ll be getting from now on is what we allow you.” The Professor informed the cat girl, as Yang concurred with a nod. 

“O-Okay...” Blake whimpered, as she felt her cock throb in between the women’s four tits that were all pleasuring her simultaneously.

Blake gasped as she felt Yang and Glynda stick their tongue out, licking her cock up and down, focusing their attention particularly around her head, as it oozed precum onto their tits, which they seemed to have no problem with using as lubrication.

After a few more minutes of this, with Blake not sure how much more she could take, she felt her cock throbbing desperately in the midst of the women’s breasts, aching to cum. The Faunus knew that she wasn’t going to last much longer, and the two women must have been able to feel or sense that she was close to cumming, yet both made no attempt to avoid getting showered in the cat girl’s hot cream when she did inevitably cum.

Blake let out a loud moan, as her cock twitch erratically in pleasure, only to be held relatively stationary by the two women’s breasts. The girl’s body was once again flooded with bliss, as she shot several hot ropes of her sticky mess up in the air where her cock was aimed, only for all of the cum to drop back down, showering both Yang and Glynda in her semen, just as she predicted.

“I’m so sorry!” Blake exclaimed, looking at what a mess she had made all over their breasts, faces, and even in their hair. Neither of the blonde’s seemed to mind though, simply giving Blake a sly wink before they began to clean each other... with their tongues.

Blake watched, amazed and still aroused, as Yang began to run her tongue all over Glynda’s breasts, slathering them in her salvia as she slurped up all of Blake’s delicious cream that had landed there. She even teased around the older woman’s nipple, sucking it a little as the Professor moaned in pleasure, before the girl moved on to her face. The woman let Yang lick her face clean, although with a mouthful on semen already, she seemed mostly just to redistribute the mess until Glynda effectively had a facial of cum.

Next, it was Yang’s turn to be licked clean. Glynda was far more efficient, making sure to scoop up every last delectable droplet of Blake’s cum from the lilac eyed girl’s breasts, also teasing her nipples somewhat, even nibbling gently, earning a cute gasp form Yang. She then moved onto her face, doing a much better job at cleaning it then Yang had done to her, until Yang was almost entirely spotless.

To Blake’s surprise, Glynda then held Yang’s face still, her mouth handing just over Yang’s as she spat Blake’s cum, mixed with her own spit, into Yang’s mouth. The student seemed not to mind, making sure to get every last drop of it in her mouth until Glynda’s mouth was empty. She then proceeded to dribble the semen from her mouth, letting Glynda watch it run down her lower lip, chin, neck, and between her breasts, before the green eyed woman ran her tongue up Yang’s cleavage, neck, shin and to her mouth, licking it all up, before Yang dribbled the rest of Blake’s cum into her mouth.

Blake watched, fascinated and incredibly aroused, as the two snowballed her cum a few more times, each time adding more saliva to the mixture as they played with her cum. Finally, the two seemed to get bored, and eventually decided to press their lips together, kissing each other deeply, their tongue clashing amidst the cum/spit mixture, until they both got to swallow a fair amount of the mess.

“Did you like the show?” Yang asked, winking at Blake as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Blake simply nodded, her cock once again rock hard, as Yang and Glynda smirked at each other.

“Sorry it took so long, you just tasted so good that we wanted to savour it.” Glynda told the cat girl, winking just like Yang did.

“I-It’s alright...” Balek told them.

“Plus, we need our pleasure too...” Yang explained, pouting as Blake just nodded, assuming the submissive role, while Yang and Glynda took their familiar dominant roles.

“Although that’s no reason that you shouldn’t get caught up in the middle, and we end up pleasuring you too...” Glynda added.

Before Blake could ask what on Remnant the Professor was talking about, the two blondes positioned themselves on either side of her, as if they were going to scissor, although Blake’s cock as in the way between them. She suddenly understood what Glynda had meant, as she and Yang positioned themselves with her cock between each of their thighs as they slid their legs over and under each other, so that they were effectively scissoring, although rather than their cunt lips crashing against each others, they sandwiched Blake’s cock in between them, pleasuring all of them at once.

“AH! Fuck!” Blake cried, as the two blonde’s began to scissor around her cock.

“Do you like this Blake?” Yang asked her, playing with her own tits.

“I think she does. I know I do!” Glynda moaned, playing with her clit while she and Yang scissor, making sure that Blake was enjoying herself, while not hurting her or themselves by being too rough.

Blake simply moaned in response, which both women took to mean ‘yes’. The two blondes grinned at one another, as they began to get wetter and wetter down there, soaking Blake’s cock as both of them drenched her in their pussy juices. The three women’s combined fluids splashed together in a scissoring frenzy, as the three of them got hotter and sweatier in the forest with every pound of their hearts in their chests. 

Yang’s breasts were bouncing up and down on her chest as she pounded on Blake’s cock with her sopping wet cunt, splashing her juices onto the girl as her clit throbbed with arousal. Eventually, she did the same as Glynda, reaching between her legs and rubbing her clit, giving it light pinches and flicks every so often as she stimulated her own urges and pleasuring herself while she did the same to Blake. Meanwhile, Glynda continued to do the same, squeezing her clit gently between her thumb and middle finger as she rubbed it with her index finger, biting her lip to avoid screaming too loud, letting only muffled moans escape her mouth.

“Shit, fucking hell!” Yang moaned, as she drew closer to orgasm. She could feel Blake’s cock twitching between her legs as she felt her body heat up, about to climax any second.

“Are you close Yang?” Glynda asked. Yang moaned and nodded in response, neither woman relenting as they masturbated, nor in their scissoring, allowing Blake to lay back and enjoy their cunt lips wrapped around her cock.

All of a sudden, Yang’s body seized up as she orgasmed hard, and she let out a half moan, half scream, her cunt glistening as her juices gushed out of her and drenched Blake’s cock, making it slippery and wet. Glynda smiled, also drawing close to climaxing, while Blake gasped in surprise.

Glynda was next to cum, doing the same as Yang and soaking Blake’s cock, as well as her balls and crotch, in her sticky juices, making a mess that mixed with Yang’s. The cat Faunus couldn’t hold out anymore, moaning loudly as she orgasmed for a third time in such a short time, shooting her cum up in the air while Glynda and Yang’s legs were still intertwined around her cock, feeling it throb and pulse through their cunts.

“That was... amazing...” Blake panted, unable to believe what she had just done with her best friend and her teacher.

“You don’t think we’re done yet, do you?” Glynda asked her, cocking an eyebrow and smirking.

“It’s not fair that you get three orgasms, and we only get one.” Yang added, pouting teasingly as she winked at Blake. The cat girl exhaled with a smile, glad that it wasn’t all over quite yet.

Glynda didn’t give Blake a word of warning, simply pushing her onto her back, before straddling her face. Blake tasted the odd mixture of their bodily fluids that had resided on Glynda’s cunt lips, her own bitter cum clashing with the two blonde’s sweet juices to make an strange tasting mix that Blake didn’t necessarily dislike. Of course, with Glynda’s pussy pressing down on her mouth, Blake knew exactly what she was expected to do, and instantly put her tongue to work, sliding it between the older woman’s folds and teasing her dripping pussy.

As the Professor moaned in pleasure, Blake thought about what she had said, and wondered if the pair intended to take turns sitting on her face. At the moment, the Faunus girl felt Yang straddle her hips, something warm and wet teasing the tip of her cock, though she couldn’t see it through Glynda’s body that was in the way, but knew it was her pussy anyway. If she could have spoken, Blake would have pointed out that she might get Yang pregnant if they weren’t careful, but presumably Yang knew the risks and was willing to take them anyway, just to make her feel good.

“Ah shit!” Yang moaned, as she lowered herself onto Blake’s cock, feeling the shaft slide in between her lips and into her hole with somewhat relative ease due to the copious amounts on fluids that were on Blake’s cock. However, as she managed to engulf all of Blake’s member inside of her, Blake couldn’t help but wonder that she probably wasn’t the first person to be inside of this hole. Nevertheless, she was pleased with Yang’s walls as they squeezed her cock, rubbing up and down her shaft as Yang began to bounce up and down, her big tits jiggling as she began to ride the cat girl’s cock.

Suddenly, Blake felt a sharp pain on her left nipple that surprisingly only increased her pleasure. She looked up to see that Glynda had reached around and pinched her nipple to get her attention.

“Stay focused on me as well.” She ordered her. Blake tried to nod, as she went back to eating out the woman’s cunt. “That’s it. Don’t forget about my clit.” The woman told her. Blake immediately adjusted so that her lips were closer to the throbbing button near the top between Glynda’s folds, using her tongue to reach the clit as she struck it again and again, licking the nub and pleasing the woman.

“AH! That’s it...!” Glynda moaned, as she got significantly wetter and wetter, making even more of a mess around the submissive cat faunus’ mouth. The woman was pleased even more by the moans of pleasure that Blake made into her cunt as her cock was plunged in and out of Yang’s soaking wet pussy, the blonde girl fucking her while she ate out the other blonde.

Yang moaned in pleasure, as Blake’s cock reached right inside of her, leaking precum into her uterus as the two of them got closer and closer to cumming. The more they fucked, the more Yang’s juices lubed up Blake’s cock, meaning that they could go faster and faster, until they were both on the verge of climaxing. However, before either of them would, Glynda came first.

“Blake, I’m cumming! AH!” Glynda moaned as she felt her body heat up with pleasure at having her cunt serviced by the cat girl, her juices squirting out of her pussy and filling the girl’s mouth under her, as well as drenching all around her face. Blake lapped up as much of the tasty mess as she could, as she and Yang prepared to do the same.

Yang practically howled in pleasure, as she came all around Blake’s cock, her walls convulsing as she did, squeezing Blake’s cock and making her orgasm as well as she milked her thick member for all of her hot thick cum. The lilac eyed girl felt Blake pump her full of load after load of her thick hot semen, filling her womb with her seed until her belly was ever so slightly bulging form being so full, before sliding off of the big cock and falling down next to Blake.

Glynda did the same, as Blake lay in the forest, Yang now on her right and Glynda on her left, none of them saying a word as they lay catching their breath for a few minutes, until Glynda eventually broke the silence.

“I hate to ruin this moment, but we should get back to Beacon.” She told the two students, as she stood up to get dressed. “As you will both know if you’ve been studying, Grimm can smell the scent of sweet treats from miles away, which means that there are almost certainly some on their way.” The Professor explained. Yang groaned in annoyance, but also stood up to get dressed, helping an exhausted cat Faunus up with her.

“So... what now?” Blake asked, as they got dressed, looking between the two blondes.

“Well, that depends.” Yang told her. “Do you want to... go out with me?” She asked.

“Of course!” Blake told her. “We can go out, but Glynda’s a teacher; it’s against the rules.” The two blonde’s chuckled.

“Oh, don’t worry Miss Belladonna. I wouldn’t want to be a third wheel in your relationship.” She told her. “Think of me as a means to an end. I helped you both out, and now you can be together.” She added.

“Sounds good.” Yang remarked, as Blake smiled at the two.

“Alright, well, there’s an open invitation if you ever want to ‘hang out’ again.” Blake told the mature woman with a wink. Glynda smiled back at her, once they were all dressed.

“That’s very kind of you, Blake.” She told the girl. 

The three women headed back to Beacon, with yang commenting that they should probably try to avoid being seen until they’ve showered, and Blake and Glynda blushing as they agreed. They were indeed in a state, and would surely raise questions if anybody saw how they looked. Nevertheless, it had been a good, productive day, they all agreed, and none of them could wait until next time.


End file.
